Pit of DEATH part THREE!
by GloomyDay13
Summary: Ah, mix strip poker, six teenagers two in a hole , an over protective Neji, and another "game" and you get CHAOS! Yes this is not my idea but it IS my story. Poor Naruto...


(me no own anything)

Lee: Again and again.

Me: We've told you before.

Sakura: She just CAN'T own us.

Naruto: OH YEAH! SCORE!! –punches air happily-

Me: TT" idiot.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Who's that knocking on Tenten's door?

Is it the pizza guy?

Or Naruto with timing so poor?

She has another training date with Neji you see…

'Tis much more serious than the ones with Lee.

Tap. Tap. BOOM.

Down came the door.

And in walked four ANBU dressed people.

Four, yes four.

Yellow, purple, pink and black.

She saw the hair colors but,

Were they going to attack?

One hit her neck and down she fell.

Into a hole many claim is from hell.

Somebody was shaking her awake. She opened her eyes and saw a half dressed Neji looking down on her with a worried expression. Yes, he was missing a shirt. So what? He was training without a shirt, your problem is…?

"Tenten? Good, you're awake." Neji's face reddened a little tiny bit. It seems as though they were stuck in a hole, with iron sides, chakra infused net ceiling, and a deck of cards.

By the cards were instructions on how to play poker.

Strip poker.

And Neji never lost at card games…so that meant he would see Tenten…

BAD THOUGHTS! BAD!

Tenten sat up clutching her head asking "Where are we?" She saw the cards and her eyes widened. She looked at Neji and said, "I've heard about this place…its pure comic evil! Who the hell put us in The Pit of DEATH created by some crazed fruit loop anyway?!" ((Ahem. That hurts, Tenten that hurts really badly.))

Neji pointed up at the now-laughing Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and smirking Sasuke. They too were playing a game of poker. Neji sighed, but did not even try to escape. He actually would like to play…

"So I guess we play?" Tenten asked shyly. Neji's jaw dropped.

"Y-you mean y-you'd actually play?" Neji had been with Hinata to much. Tenten nodded and they set up the cards. Neji used his Byakugan, of course.

"You lost, Sasuke. Lose the bow!" Sakura laughed at the badly beaten raven haired boy. So far, he had lost his shirt and his 'manly' butt bow.

"Hn. Your enjoying this too much Naruto." Sasuke glared at the blond boy.

"Sorry, it's just too funny! Anyway…" he laid his hand down. All aces. That meant….

Hinata and Sakura blushed as they took off their shirts. Good thing they wore, like, three undershirts. Much to Naruto and Sasuke's dismay.

"O-Okay…" Hinata had a royal flush, meaning the guys lost their shorts. ((OO BACK FANGIRLS! BACK I SAY!))

Instead of blushing, they seemed happy about it. Naruto threw the cards behind him and held up a small package.

"Enough of poker! Are you girls ready for…"

Neji was down to his boxers and Tenten in her under clothes. They looked up from their cards and herd what was going on outside the pit.

"N-Naruto! I-I don't think I b-bend that way!" Neji grew angry at the blonde when he heard Hinata's voice.

"Sasuke! That hurts! I can't do it, I just can't reach the spot! I'm hurting to much!"

Oh my.

"Hang in there Hinata! You can do it!"

Oh my…

"Just a little more Sakura. Almost there."

Oh dear…

"S-Sasuke!"

Oh my dear…

"N-Naruto!" More steam from Neji's ears.

"We're almost there! Little further, Hinata!"

Neji couldn't take it. He punched the iron walls and made a bunch, of dents to climb on. Tenten followed him up and helped cut the net. Looking over, they saw Sasuke in a chair with a spinner and different colored dots. Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura were all tangled up in limbs and were looking at the two half dressed shinobi.

"Naruto? A word?" Naruto collapsed on Hinata and got up quickly, not wanting to be in more danger. The two stalked off into the woods while everyone else got dressed. A cry was heard and a very smug Neji came back, wiping blood from his knuckles.

"So…Strip Poker and Twister, huh?"

Review!! Next one will be for…umm….i don't know. Send me your ideas!! ReViEw!! ThE bUtToN CoMmAnDs It!!


End file.
